


Promised

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, human!turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey made a promise in his fifth year; Donatello decides to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapples/gifts).



The day is bright; no clouds, only a hot sun.  
The air is filled with loud cheering and whimsical spells. Everyone are celebrating. 

Graduation is always fun; Casey is grinning and messing with Leo’s hair, pushing at Raph.  
They tackle and hug and shove, and at one point Mikey is sitting on his shoulders and yelling about the future. 

It’s more than a little bit chaotic, and Casey Jones loves it. 

Then they wander off to hug their father, to hug April.  
He chuckles to himself and smoothes down his hair. Feels his shoulder ache- he had a match the previous day, and it was a miracle he managed to get a free day for today. 

That’s when Donnie appears out of nowhere.  
Dark, large eyes. He frowns up at Casey, hair short and curly, cheeks a dark red.  
Reminds Casey of dark chocolate and cherries, and he tries to not think like that.  
There has always been _something_ between them, but it have never happened.

Donnie was always too smart and too young.

“Are you single?” Don then asks. Tilting his head, fidgeting. 

Casey stares. Little Donnie-boy have grown _up_ , all high cheekbones and slanted eyes and almost as tall as Casey.  
Still too smart, the human tries to remind himself. 

“Uh, yeah?” he replies, extremely confused and a little bit distracted by Don’s fidgeting. “Why?”

The boy- no, the young _man_ \- grins.  
Reaches up. Fingers tangling with Casey’s hair.

“Remember that promise?”

Promise? He tries to, but-

Oh.

Casey feels flustered and _giddy_ , like a fucking teenager again. It’s ridiculous.  
He gives an awkward nod. Clenches his hands into fists, unsure of what to do with them.  
Don’s grin softens and becomes a smile. 

He tugs Casey down into a kiss. 

Casey puts his hands on Donatello’s waist and kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Harry Potter AU a friend and am building on.  
> Everyone are humans; Casey is two years older than the 'turtles' in this one.


End file.
